


Demolition Lovers

by Evolucius



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gore, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Killing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Relationship(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evolucius/pseuds/Evolucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a smarter than average person, he's known this for a while now. He knows he's destined for great things, as does his friend Darren. So when Lindsey Ballato, the woman he loves more than anything in the world, doesn't love him the way he loves her Darren comes up with a solution. One in which Gerard can be united with his true love, yet he must complete a perilous task. With the help of his best friend Frank Iero, who is wary of the entire situation, will he be able to gain her love? Or is there something else in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand in Mine, Into Your Icy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way must complete a perilous task to unite him and his true love Lindsey Ballato. With the help of his friend Frank Iero, will be complete the task and get this true love? Or is there something else in store for him?

I don’t get it. 

Who in the right mind would rather sit in their room watching daytime talk shows, slowly slipping into madness as your thoughts consume you alive like a snake swallowing it’s lunch after four days of scavenging for the meal, while savoring each moment of the taste and the distress of the animal as it passes through its digestive tract, instead of doing something remotely productive or beneficial like going bowling with me and Frank? 

A psycho called Lindsey, that’s who and i’ve been mulling over her decision for the past hour. Frank has been telling me to “get over it” but I just can’t. I hate to sound like that fedora wearing guy shouting “not all men” while on his laptop in Starbucks, but honestly i’m the best person for her. I know her favorite color is the pinkish-red the sky turns when the sun rises in the morning in October. I know how much she hates the smell of coffee on her clothes, yet loves to drink her’s with two sugars and whipped cream. I know how her dream is to become a bass player, and how she wants a blue and white Steve Harris Precision Bass and works in that dingy Wendy’s down the road each day after school to save for it. 

I also know that she is completely and utterly head over heals for some other guy. I didn’t even take the time to learn his name, because I know it won’t last. He’s no good for her, and she’ll know it on her birthday next week when I hand her that bass. That’ll win her heart, if not I have something else in mind.

“Lets go.” I say mechanically turning to my roommate/best friend Frank. He’s usually immune to my shady antics, but today he seemed skeptical.

“Where to exactly?” he questioned, raising a lazy eyebrow at me over the couch that barely separated our living room from our kitchenette where I was perched like a hawk on one of the stools.

“A friends house. Come on.” I stare at him for a moment waiting for a reply or even a gesture from him that remotely showed submission to my orders. He doesn’t budge. So I swing my jacket over my head and shrug it on. Before leaving I look back over my shoulder.

“Coming?” After waiting few moments with no answer from Frank, I open the front door and walk down the grimy and urine stained stairs of our apartment building. I rhythmically step around the puddles of mysterious liquids on landings and the occasional passed out person until I reach the main entrance of the building. 

Turning up the collar of my jacket to brace myself against the cold, I reach Frank’s car. I pull on the passenger side handle and it opens just as I had expected. My legs tense up as I sit on the cold leather in his car. I tilt my head back against the headrest and allow my eyes to close.

Isn’t love crazy? I mean, it can just drive people to the extreme. Push them to and beyond their limits. Just for another person. A sack of flesh, blood, and bones that is virtually the same as them or their own family. Yet some people live their entire lives just to hear the words “I love you” from someone special. Those three words, can sound so different when it comes from that one special person rather than a friend or family. 

Love can make someone’s eyes as deep as space, or someone’s hair as fine as silk, yet at the same time make the days long, cold, grim, and bleak. Love is a scary thing, you need to control it or it will control you.


	2. And Then I'd Say to You, We Could Take to the Highway

I open my eyes as the car rocks slightly and a blast of cool air that makes me shrink into the seat as the car door opens then slams.

“Where does this friend live.” Satisfied with Frank’s puppy-like instincts to follow me everywhere, regardless of whether or not he wants to, I smirk victoriously. 

“Just drive I’ll tell you when to turn.” Frank clicks his seat belt into place and I feel his hazel eyes burn holes in the side of my face while I stare straight ahead through the windshield and down the block.

I might have a slight obsession with eyes, which is probably why i’ve kept Frank around as long as I have. Eyes have the power to hold captive the beasts that dwell in places people dare not to go, places that are only opened by the strong and forceful hands of those few moments before you fall asleep at night, shoving you into the oxygen deprived dungeon of all your fears, thoughts and desires. Eyes have the power to see the end of the world, and yet so much more. Eyes can show you where a person has been, what they have done. But when I look into Frank’s eyes I don’t see any of that. All I can see in his greenish-hazel eyes is me, my reflection. I keep him around so one day I can see what is beyond that reflection. So I can figure out where he has been, what he has done, his innermost thoughts, fears, and desires.

“This friend of your’s won’t get us arrested like before right?” the car shakes to life as he turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of our designated parking space marked “5C”.

“Right?” He repeats after a few moments of no response from me. He continues to maneuver his way around numerous parked cars on the way out of the parking lot.

“Gerard, i’m serious. We’re friends and all but I did not sign up to become a fugitive when I met you in middle school. Seriously, how do you expect to get into any college with a record like your’s?” 

“Left.”

“What?”

“A Left, make a left here.” He groans in annoyance at my apparent disinterest in whatever he’s saying.

“I swear, one day i’ll get through that thick skull of ours.”  
“Doubt it, make a right two blocks down.” As he makes a right onto the block, I feel the car slow down to a crawl.

“What are you doing?” 

I face him for the first time throughout this entire ride. He’s staring at the buildings around us as if they were all copies of Mr. Pattracky trying to teach him calculus all at the same time. There’s a small cluster of river-like creases between his eyebrows, it’s an interesting expression. I wish I had brought a sketch pad so I could draw him and capture this emotion in time forever. He hates when I draw him. I always ask him why he hates when I draw him, but he always shrugs it off. Maybe i’ll learn why he hates being drawn when I figure out the story behind his eyes.

“I don’t know. There’s just something off about this place.” His voice sounds distant, ominous even. 

“Oh.” I didn’t know what else to say, because whenever Frank has a bad feeling, he’s usually right about it. I knew Frank’s gut feeling was right in this situation because I felt it too. There was no question about it, something was definitely off. It didn’t matter though, what I was going to do need to be done. 

“How much further Gerard?” He asks accelerating as his voice suddenly sounds like it had a moment ago.

“Right here, stop.” He pulls over swiftly, double-parking in front of an apartment complex. He clicks on his hazard lights and starts to unbuckle his seat belt.

“No. No, stay here i’ll be right back.” Franks eyebrows now take on a new form. One which I seen countless times throughout our companionship. The one where the inside ends of each brow arch up. 

“Gerard, don’t drag me into something crazy again.” I roll my eyes.

“Whatever, just stay here.” I climb out the car and walk around to the back opening the trunk, taking out the duffelbag I had put in there last night and enter the apartment complex, Ignoring the furious honking from Frank as I do so.


	3. With This Trunk of Ammunition Too.

I twist the doorknob of the side gate that surrounded the entire complex and push it open, quickly shutting it behind me and flinched at the sound it made. After standing frozen in place for a few moments listening and observing my surroundings I start walking toward my destination. As I pass by two identical four-story buildings I find the one I’m looking for. I pull my hand out of my pocket and run my finger down the building's inventory until i find the name I want. “Ballato, 4E” I whisper to myself, as I press the button.

I wait patiently as I am buzzed in. I victoriously push the door open and begin to walk up the staircase to my destination. 

Stopping at the fourth floor, I walk to the apartment labeled 4E and knock on the door. There is fumbling heard behind the door and a barely audible “I’m coming”. 

I wait for a few more seconds and the door opens but it is stopped abruptly by a chain lock.

“Gerard?” a smile creeps on to my face and I tuck my black hair away from my eyes and behind my ear as I look at the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen.

“Hey Lindsey, I brought you something.” I say lifting the black duffel bag to show it to her. 

She sighs and closes the door and a few moments later she opens it again, this time without the chain so I see her completely, head-to-toe, in her full beauty.  
“Gerard how, how did you get my address?” she whispers violently at me while pushing me into the hallway as she closes her apartment door behind her.

I frown at her, she looks cold. All she has on is a pair of plaid flannel pants and a black t-shirt that is clearly too large for her.

“Are you cold? Here.” I place the duffel bag on the floor and start to remove my jacket.

“Gerard, this is serious. You can’t be here, you have to leave.” she proceeds to grab me by my shoulders and tries to turn me down the hallway but I don’t budge.

“Aren’t you happy to see me though?” She immediately removes her hands from me and steps back and looks at me as if just told her everyone she’s ever loved had died.

“No Gerard, I’m not happy to see you. Now you’ve got to go.” She states coldly pointing down the hallway I just came from.

“But I, I don’t understand. I brought you a gift Lindsey.” I quickly squat, unzipping the bag to unveil my present.

“Gerard,” Running a hand through her raven hair, with the other placed on her hip, Lindsey begins to slowly back away from me. I shoot a hand up and hold her wrist, anchoring her into place. With my other hand I begin to pull out my gift.

“Gerard let go of me.” I continue to hold her, and stand up presenting my covered gift.

“Wait! Just look at it!” she continues to struggle against my hand so I let go and try to hand the gift to her.

“Gerard please just go, you’ve done enough here. Just go.” She says sternly, cradling her wrist and backing into her apartment. I look down and I search for the zipper on the case to her gift.

“Wait, hold on i’ve got it.” I locate the zipper and open the case, grabbing the bass by the neck and yanking it out of the case.

“Look!” I shout as I use my foot to block the door from slamming in my face. The door slowly opens as i;m greeted with Lindsey’s dumbfounded face.

“Oh my God, is that a,”

“Yes, it’s a blue and white Steve Harris Precision Bass. Just like you’ve always wanted.” I say breathlessly.


	4. I'd End My Days with You in a Hail of Bullets.

"Gerard how, how did you get this kind of money?" she asks, taking a step toward me with a hand delicately covering her mouth.

I didn’t get this kind of money. I stole it. It was hands down the hardest thing for someone to do, but it was relatively easy for me, the solution was so damn obvious. But I can’t tell her that.

“Don’t worry about it, the only thing that matters is I got it for you. Here.” Extending my arm with the bass in it to her, I feel my heart skip a beat when she stops herself just inches away from grabbing it. Pushing my hand out a little further, I attempt to close the chasm between her and the bass but she pulls her hand back. 

My eyes move sullenly from her smooth milky white hands up to her red puffy eyes behind my curtain of black hair.

“Gerard, you have to leave.” She looks away from me as the bass slides out of my hand, and on to the floor.

Her pink lips part as if to say something, and I wait patiently through the various sounds that vibrate in her throat and the constant rubbing of her eyes as her chest heaves without rhythm. I would have held her, comforted her, but that’s not what she would have wanted. I could tell by the way she’s standing. Her body tells me what she wants, what she doesn’t. I know she wants the bass by the way she moves her ring finger on her right hand, and that she wants me by the way she is clutching the hem of her shirt with her left. It’s all so obvious, I know all of this. It’s so clear to me, but I just want to hear her say it.

“I want you to take this bass, and leave. Go home. Do not call me anymore. Do not come here again, ever. If you do, I will call the police and get a restraining order. Stay the hell away from me Gerard.” She hisses through clenched teeth and sobs.

“I’ve given you everything,” I gasp, pained as she turns on her heels and closes her apartment door, placing me alone with my peeved thoughts.

I don’t understand. I thought this would work. No, I knew this would work. This isn’t right, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen. Me and Darren had worked this out and Darren is a genius, he’s never wrong. Darren has taught me everything I know, because that kid knows everything I swear.

“Why won’t you just admit you want me. I know you do, just stop denying it.!” I say, talking to the door separating me from her. 

“Gerard, It’s just,” Lindsey mumbles from behind the door.

“Just what?” I spit violently as I step back from the door, sizing it up for what I was about to do.

“This is wrong, I made a mistake.” she breathes at me, as I wrap two hands around the neck of the bass.

“All of those days when you would whisper those sweet things into my ear as you walked past me in class? All of those afternoons when you would lay across the desk and beg me to fuck you until you where shaking uncontrollably from my touch? All those days when you would palm me under the desk in plain sight of everyone in the class? What about the nights you would call me to sneak out my house because you wanted me so badly and you just couldn’t wait? Where those all mistakes? What about you taking my virginity in the locker room showers after school on April twentieth of last year? Was that a mistake too? ” I shout, tightening my grip on the neck of the bass.

“Yes!” She snarled, “They were all terrible mistakes and I’m sorry, but now you need to leave!”

“You're sorry? Why, do you keep saying that!” I demand while swinging the bass over my shoulder. The door flies open and I’m faced with the hate filled expression on Lindsey’s face.

“I’m sorry because I’m your teacher Gerard! I’ve stolen your innocence and taken advantage of you. You’ve never known love, and you never will if you keep hanging around trying to convince yourself that you love me. I don’t love you Gerard. Stop wasting your time on me. I used you, that’s all I did. I just wanted sex and you were the only thing desperate enough to do anything for me. I’m sorry I had to tell it to you this way, but you just don’t fucking listen. Now get the fuck out of here.” With that she slams the door in my face for the last time.

The amount of rage and pain that were battling each other in my brain was intense and I couldn't handle it. I scream as loud as my mortal body allows me to, as I swing the bass with the precision of a major league baseball player and watch it snap into two pieces against her steel red door. I bring my arm back and swing with the small piece that remained in my hands three more times until I’m holding what resembles an enlarged splinter. Letting myself slam to my knees I grab a handful of my hair in each hand and allow myself to cry until my lungs are raw with the amount of strain I’ve put on my vocal chords. 

With the anger still poisoning the blood flowing through my now visible veins, I stare at the remains of the bass. Taking shallow breaths, I force myself to calm down as I collect the shattered remains and placing them back into the duffel bag. 

I stand up and tuck my shirt back into my pants, then I zip up my jacket and walk down the steps still concentrating on my breathing the whole time with the duffel bag in my hand. Completely retracing my steps, remembering where I had stepped and mimicking them on my way out of the complex. As I close the gate behind me, I had suppressed my emotions enough that Frank wouldn't ask what happened to me. I approach Frank’s black trunk and toss the duffel bag in and walk over to the passenger side and taking my seat in the car next to Frank. His puppy eyes had been watching me ever since I had gotten to the gate of the complex. 

“Gerard! You had me shitting myself, what took you so long?” He questions extending naked hand onto my forearm. I stare at his hand for a while. He loves tattoos, he’s always talking about how ‘awesome’ they are and have ‘badass’ I would look if I had some, but I always tell him no, because needles are gross. Especially tattoo needles, why would I jab myself in the arm repeatedly just to have a picture permanently etched on me, one that I might not even want a year from now. Yet, I think he should get a tattoo. It would suit him. I retract my eyes from his hand and look out the window and shrug.

“Ugh! Who did you visit then, can you at least tell me that?”

“A friend.” I grumble coldly. 

“I swear Gerard, I don’t know why I hang around you sometimes.” Frank huffs before turning on the car and coasting down the street to the red light.

“So, where to prince Gerard?” I Ignore his tone, he’s clearly upset and needs time to cool off. He needs me, he has no choice to hang around me because I’m all he’s got after his mother threw him out when we both got arrested that one time. He was so afraid, he didn’t have anyone else but me at that moment when I was holding him in that jail cell. When he looked up at me with his tear streaked face, that was the first time I saw anything in his eyes. It was the first time the reflection in his eyes showed me, and that is all I’ve been able to see ever since.

I watch his naked hands grasp the steering wheel, making the car take a sharp left as we begin to make our way back to our apartment. 

“Let’s go to Burning Image.” I say, looking straight forward as I feel Frank's confused eyes on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos, read, be kind, and enjoy!


End file.
